1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to the field of manicuring, and more specifically to devices utilized by manicurists to assist in the construction of extended fingernails and/or toenails.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
In the past inventors have directed their efforts toward developing shields which assist in the construction of extensions of nails and which utilize foil to shield most skin surfaces around the fingernail or toenail from contact with the nail extension material during the fingernail or toenail extension process. Such shields have considerably expanded the ability of manicurists and pedicurists to extend nails artifically, but problems relating to efficiency and injury have continued. One such problem is caused by a buildup of excess extension material on the bottom surface of the end of the fingernail or toenail. Such excess material must be removed, and this operation decreases the efficiency of manicurists and pedicurists. The removal of excess material is accomplished with sharp implements which greatly increase the likelihood of injury to an individual's finger or toe. The present invention virtually eliminates this operation, greatly increasing efficiency and decreasing the likelihood of injury in the process.
None of the prior art of which applicant is aware discloses or teaches a nail form for use in the application of nail extension material which has the unique characteristics of the present invention.